El perfecto incorpóreo
by Feizd
Summary: Sin corazón, sin recuerdos con los que recordar cómo era tener uno. El ser más falso de entre nosotros, más irreal... Se puede decir que Roxas era el perfecto incorpóreo." One-Shot


Hola :D! Este es mi primer fanfic, y como podreis ver, no soy muy buena escritora que se diga XDU soy más de dibujar que de escribir. Así que por favor, no seais muy duros conmigo XDU aviso que abuso bastante de la coma (si, está **mal, muy mal**), ya lo arreglaré... algún día XDU

Aclaraciones: Esto lo podeís ver cómo amistad o amor (a la manera que un incorpóreo pueda sentir XDU).

Protas: Axel y Roxas , KH II, ninguno de los mencionados son de mi propiedad

_Cursiva:_ Pensamientos de Axel

Normal: Texto simple y corriente

-Guión: Diálogo (duh, creo que esto no hacía falta explicarlo XDU)

* * *

_  
Sin corazón, sin recuerdos con los que recordar cómo era tener uno. El ser más falso de entre nosotros, más irreal... Se puede decir que Roxas era el perfecto incorpóreo. Si yo tuviera un corazón, creo que ahora mismo sentiría pena por él, le abrazaría y lloraría en su hombro. Recuerdo vagamente haber hecho eso una vez, en una situación parecida... No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue cuando alguien importante para mi murió, recuerdo una mano acariciando mi cabello para que me calmara. Si, eso es, estoy "sintiéndome" como si Roxas estuviera muerto, en si, lo está... lo estamos. No deberíamos haber existido nunca, entonces no somos. Morimos hace mucho, justo cuando nuestro corazón fue arrebatado. No tenemos derecho a estar aquí._

La puesta de Sol se veía hermosa desde la torre del reloj, pero a él no le importaba, hacía rato que estaba ahí, había acabado su misión antes de lo normal, y como no le apetecía que Xemnas le diera una nueva, decidió tumbarse ahí, en su lugar de reunión, pensando de nuevo, como otras tantas veces, en su condición de "no ser", con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan distraído en si mismo, que sólo los abrió cuando sintió algo frío en sus labios.

-Ya era hora - Dijo Axel sentándose y lamiéndose la sustancia. Cogió el helado de sal marina que el rubio le daba. Sonrió levemente.

-No todos nos escapamos de nuestras responsabilidades – Una sonrisa pícara. _No, vacía, como todo él, cómo yo._

-Yo hice lo que me pidieron y luego me tomé mi merecido descanso – Mordió el helado.

-Si, ya, merecido – le dio un codazo "amistoso" – eres un holgazán – se metió el trozo de helado que le quedaba en la boca y tiró el palito.

Axel lo observó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que comer tan rápido te hará daño en el estómago?

-Ya venía comiéndolo por el camino

-¡Eres un tramposo!

Axel se abalanzó sobre Roxas, olvidando su medio helado en algún lugar del suelo, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Y Roxas reía y se retorcía debajo de él, diciéndole que parara dificultosamente. Le gustaba ver cómo se reía de esa forma tan "real", al fin y al cabo las cosquillas no dependen de un corazón. Observando su cara, sus mejillas coloradas, esa risa... Y entonces Axel paró, para contemplar esa expresión detenidamente. Pero tan pronto las cosquillas cesaron y el rubio normalizó su respiración, volvió a poner su cara inexpresiva, sus ojos sin brillo, un recipiente hueco. Y entonces Axel hizo algo que no pensaba que se pudiera hacer de nuevo sin haberlo planeado antes.

Una lágrima calló en la mejilla de Roxas, y otra, y otra más. Ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que empezó a ver borroso por culpa de las lágrimas.

-... ¿Axel? – Preocupación fingida

-No es nada, sólo... un acto reflejo. Acabo de recordar cómo era el dolor...

El pelirrojo se frotó los ojos, se dejó caer encima del rubio, un abrazo tenue, y un estremecimiento al notar cómo Roxas le correspondió acomodándose en el abrazo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé... ¿Por qué me abrazas?

Ahora se miraban, inexpresivos, azul con verde.

-No lo sé...

Y entonces Roxas levantó una mano y le acarició el pelo.

Por un breve instante, sintieron un leve calor dentro de ellos. Se sintieron un poco menos vacíos.

* * *

Ala, ya está XDU Os haya gustado o no, un review me haría feliz ;D gracias por leer!


End file.
